warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Scrambus
Los Scrambus son unidades de infantería de Corpus que utilizan zapatos especiales para desplazarse rápidamente por el campo de batalla. Al igual que el Comba, el Scrambus es capaz de proyectar un aura desde su casco que interrumpe ciertas clases de habilidades de los warframes. El aura de anulación también interrumpe el HUD del jugador. La carga de un Scrambus es modular, y puede equiparse con un tipo de anulación de aura combinada con un tipo de arma. Hay cuatro clases de auras de anulación y cuatro tipos de armas que un Scrambus puede equipar, por lo que hay dieciséis combinaciones posibles de cargas posibles para Scrambuses, haciéndolos impredecibles en el campo. Comportamiento Scrambus are equipped with hover shoes, which not only make them move faster than Combas, but also allow them to avoid attacks by dashing quickly from one place to another. Aura Scrambus have access to 4 different nullification auras, each disrupting only a certain category of Warframe powers within a 15 meter radius. Each type of aura is emitted by the Scrambus' helmet, whose design changes depending on the aura equipped, allowing them to be identified visually. Armas Each Scrambus can be equipped with one of the following weapons in combination with any of the four different auras above: *'Swarmer': Swarmer-type Scrambus are equipped with Detrons, however their versions have a slower flight speed, can home in on targets, and deal damage instead of . *'Seeker': These Scrambus are equipped with Angstrum rocket launchers loaded with target-seeking missiles that deal damage on impact. These rockets move slower, and are fired in bursts of three to four. *'Whip': Designed for close-quarters fighting, these Scrambus use Lecta electric whips. Utilizing their hoverskates, these Scrambus can perform quick evasive maneuvers and can strafe around an enemy quickly. *'Energy Shield': Primarily defensive in nature, these Scrambus can deploy elliptical energy shields in front of them that block all incoming attacks. They can be identified by the large emitters on their forearms. In a pinch, they will attack by swinging their emitters at nearby targets, dealing damage. Variantes |-|Scrambus Fog= |-|Scrambus Nul= |-|Scrambus Sap= |-|Scrambus Slo= Consejos *The Scrambus' helmets emit a distinct pinging sound that can alert players to their position within 50 meters, giving ample warning as to their presence. *Since their nullification powers are tied to their helmets, a Scrambus' nullification field can be disabled by shooting off their helmets. *The Scrambus (and their counterparts the Comba) may easily be found on high level Corpus controlled planets such as Neptuno and Plutón. *Scrambus are not immune to the abilities they nullify. For example, Nul Scrambus can still be blinded with Excalibur's Destello radial and Sap Scrambus can still be damaged by Volt's Descarga if they are cast outside their nullifying range. Curiosidades *The Scrambus (and their counterparts the Comba) are the first enemies in Warframe to have both male and female versions. They are also the first Corpus enemies to feature females. *They are the first enemy type introduced whose special ability can be disabled without killing them, in this case shooting off their helmets. *Their design may have been inspired by Derf Anyo, an upcoming tag-along boss that will fight alongside Nef Anyo when the latter is added back into the game as an assassination target/boss. Historial de actualizaciones *Añadido. }} en:Scrambus Category:Corpus